


Where can I dream?

by PsychoJellyfish



Series: Dream SMP stories [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (mentioned) Xisuma, (mentioned) hermitcraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJellyfish/pseuds/PsychoJellyfish
Summary: This story is inspired by Alienu's story, 'Take me back to the start'. If I had not read her story I wouldn't have made this.I don't know how to summarize this so just look at her story so you can see what could or couldn't happen in this small story <3
Series: Dream SMP stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958458
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Where can I dream?

Tubbo shook as he watched from the side of the stage as Schlatt looked out to the entire SMP server with Tommy at his side. If only he'd been quick enough, if only he'd gotten there faster.  
"Welcome to my nineteenth presidential speech!" Schlatt called out from the large podium. "Today we have someone very special joining us."  
He could feel his own bile starting to raise up as he watched Schlatt look at Tommy who was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back as his eyes burned with hatred. There was a gag on his mouth due to him screaming at him before Schlatt grew tired of it and made George put on a gag. Tommy had tried to scream through the gag many, many times before giving up as his throat ached.  
"As everyone may know," Schlatt said, cutting to the chase immediately. "Tommy B. Innit is suppose to be exiled from this beautiful country, however yesterday he was found wandering in Manburg, looting, destroying, and taking away everything we love and stand for.  
"And as we all know, this is against what we stand for, eh?"  
Tubbo closed his eyes, he could feel the stares of everyone on him as he stood there, his suit slightly bloody from Fundy slashing Tommy's arm and injuring him. Oh, if only he wasn't such a bad spy...  
"And as everyone may know, doing all of this will have a severe punishment....  
"That punishment being death."  
Tubbo felt his bile rise up faster as Quackity and George walked to stand besides their president, Quackity with a slightly hesitant and scared expression while as George looked confident, like he'd do it again and again if he called. The way George looked just encouraged him to vomit as his eyes turned to look at the hill where Dream and Sapnap sat, Dream's face covered by his mask.  
"Quackity and George, prepare the guillotine."  
Niki's face was a mask of disbelief as George set up the guillotine quickly while Quackity lightly touched the blade of it, hissing back at the slightest touch of it before putting the basket where it would soon hold-  
"Get him in there, Quackity."  
Choking on his own vomit, he saw Wilbur from the very top of the Blackstone tower, his expression unreadable but could be guessed by Tubbo as sadness and anger. Everything was crumbling down, Niki with tears in her eyes as Eret held her, his crown long gone with sunglasses covering the tears about to fall as Tommy was moved to the spot where he'd-  
"Now Tommy, any last words?"  
Quackity gently tugged off his gag, his eyes swirling with sadness, pity, and guilt. From where Tubbo stood he could see the side of it as the wooden board was strapped over his hands and head, securing him in place as Tommy searched the crowd with his eyes before yelling out at Schlatt.  
"Fuck you, bitch."  
A grin appeared on Schlatt as he walked up to Tommy, his suit gleaming in the early morning as if to ingrain this very moment into everyone's mind. As if to make sure he'd show people that he wasn't fooling around.  
Schlatt leaned down and whispered a few words into Tommy's ear before he stood up, ignoring the yelling and screaming Tommy started to do, threatening him that he'd kill him.  
"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM-" Tommy yelled out at him before Schlatt looked at George and Quackity and sent them a singal to cut off his-  
Tubbo had closed his eyes, but he could still see the way Tommy looked, helpless and angry as he screamed out his final, infamous words. He didn't need to look at Tommy to know he was dead, dead like the hope Schlatt would leave the exiled alone.  
"Now that that is over with, I can finally get down to the promise I told Tommy just before he died."  
Niki was screaming, yelling but she was soon muffled by who, Tubbo could hope was Eret and not one of the others who was willing to hurt her.  
"Tubbo, come join me up here."  
He didn't want to open his eyes for he knew what would be there, awaiting him but he did and didn't look at where Tommy's-  
"My right-hand man, isn't he wonderful?"  
The hand resting on his shoulder made him want to sob, how he was trying to praise him as Schlatt had just killed his best friend in front of him, how he had just ruined his one hope of getting out alive of this place without making Schlatt suspect a thing-  
"Oh but what irony."  
He looked up at Schlatt to see his frown on his face as the hand on his shoulder tighten, his flinch of pain scaring Dream and Sapnap from where he looked out at.  
"Eret was the first betrayal... such a obvious one as well."  
Schlatt looked at him, his eyes like ice as his hand tightened even further before he looked at the crowd once again then resting his eyes on Tubbo's face.  
"So Tubbo, you should've known I would've been more careful then your little friends."  
The blood in his veins turned ice cold as he realized what he might do to him, death, torture-  
"And I was correct, right boys?"  
Two hands clapped down on his shoulders as Schlatt removed his and gave him a small smile before he looked out at crowd, Tubbo feeling like his life was about to be taken from him just as-  
"And see, I feel traitors deserve a very special space to where they can realize what they just did."  
Eret was shaking like he was gonna have a seizure as Niki had her hand on her mouth, tears running down both of their faces as everyone stayed silent. Everyone looked shell-shocked, though some smiled with happiness as Tubbo met the eyes of Fundy who did a small 'goodbye' to mock him.  
"And that is why I believe Tubbo W. Underscore will be given a happy home in jail, isolated from everyone and everything he loves as he thinks about what poor Tommy had gone through because he wasn't careful or smart enough to handle it..."  
The very sentence made him want to vomit, but hearing what he could over go he shuttered as he threw up hearing yelling as the two hands loosened enough to let him do what he needed to do before hoisting him up and making him look into the crowd as the sun rose higher.  
"Take a good look Tubbo, because this is the last time you will ever see anything like this again."  
Wilbur had come up closer to see Tubbo more easily as he hid behind a thick tree. His expression was filled with horror as he had his old L'manburg hat to his chest. Fundy looked slightly pleased as Hbomb got up and left, hearing enough of what was going to happen to him.  
"Goodbye Tubbo," Schlatt said, his horns curving with a horrid grin that would forever haunt Tubbo's nightmares.  
He was pulled away, getting a last glimpse before looking at Dream and Sapnap for what he hoped would not be the last time as he was dragged down to the prison, Dream's face expressionless as Sapnap looked angry and unsettled.  
"Enjoy your time rotting away as I rule my nation in peace."

That was ten months, ten long months of hearing nothing from Tubbo or where he was. It made him shutter at the very thought of poor, small, innocent Tubbo sitting in a cell for the rest of his life if Schlatt hadn't privately dealt with him yet. The image felt like it'd leave a permeant scar on his mind, Tubbo throwing up and looking sick while his best friend laid beside him, dead by Schlatt's hand.  
"Dream," Sapnap said as he poked his head into Dream's bedroom. "Techno is getting the mail right now but Wilbur made some bread and eggs for us this morning."  
Dream turned around, his eyes wandering on a picture of Tubbo and Tommy laughing together in a photo before walking out with Sapnap into the new area of Pogtobia where everyone's bedrooms' were, some abandoned a long time ago. The gray in the ravine reflected everyone's mood as they went to the dining hall where Wilbur awaited them. He offered Wilbur a small smile and nod before sitting down at the side of the table, waiting for his breakfast.  
"Who has to make breakfast tomorrow?" Dream asked quietly.  
"Me," Sapnap said, his normally low voice more silent since what had happen.  
A small nod from Dream before he looked at him hands, covered by bandages when he injured himself escaping Manburg after stealing from many of the homes. Sapnap had been the one to do it, his face filled with rage at the thought of George hurting his fellow comrades.  
The echoing sound of someone running down the stairs and then to the Dining hall filled his ears as he looked up. He could see Wilbur look up from what he was doing to see Technoblade run into the room, a grin on his face.  
"We got back a reply from them," Techno said as he reached into the satchel hanging by his side and grabbed out a single, fancy looking envelope. "We may have a chance."  
And for the first time since Tommy was here and joking with them, Wilbur smiled as tears filled his eyes before he raced forward to see the envelope and the contents inside. Sapnap gave Dream a small smile as they stood up and joined the other two at the end of the table.  
"Dear Pogtobia...."

"So they want to fight about my suppose in-justice of human rights at the court house?" Schlatt asked as he put his feet on top of the table, ignoring Niki's glare. "What a funny joke."  
Fundy and Thunder gave a small laugh as they watch Schlatt eat, his posture relaxed with his black suit crunching up a bit as he bit into the steak. The other two planned on eating later after they finished this meeting with their President as they didn't want him to think they disrespected the man at all.  
"Niki dear," Schlatt said with a small, toothy grin. "Do be a dear and make sure Quackity and George are patrolling Manburg as we don't the incident that happen a week ago to happen again."  
Her brown eyes pierced his skin as she stood up with a small huff and left the room, her hair swaying slightly from the wind.  
"Now that she's gone," Schlatt said with a grin as he set down his plate and looked at them. "I will tell you that I want my name on it to agree to come to the court as to not make me seem guilty or anything of the such so go on ahead and hand the documents as George will be defending me."  
Twin grins went wider as they handed him the open envelope, watching him take out the paper and read through it quickly. A pen was taken out of his pocket as he signed his name multiple times before folding back up the papers and shoving it back in the envelope.  
"Tell Quackity to come here and make him send it into the mail. Once you do that, both of you can feast before you have to trade places with George."  
They nodded, Fundy grabbing the envelope and sealing it up before running outside past Schlatt's view as Thunder looked at him.  
"Good luck sir on your fight," Thunder said teasingly as Schlatt gave out a small bark of a laugh.  
"Luck? That's merely just something a child would believe in."

"I would like to also accuse Schlatt of child abuse and endangerment," Wilbur said as he stood before the judge, his eyes on Wilbur. "There is reason to believe that Tubbo is or has been injured by Schlatt and also the death of Tommy B. Innit.  
"From the research I have done, the guillotine was removed as a way to end someone's.. life.. because many of them were still alive for another few minutes. So, while Schlatt claims that it was a quick, painless death he in fact lied about that."  
"I would like to testify against that," Schlatt said from where he sat, chewing pink bubble gum lazily.  
The judge nodded and signaled for him to come forward to face the entire court. Schlatt stood and walked forward, giving a small smile and wink at Wilbur before making his face go serious as he looked into the brown eyes of the judge.  
"For one, Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot were banned, exiled from my nation," Schlatt said as he hid the gum in his mouth. "Meaning, if they were to trespass into there and steal from us I have the right to stop it the way I find most suiting. And while Wilbur may think that the method I used was in fact not a good way, there if almost no proof to testify for it."  
The judge looked at him, his brown eyes intense and staring into Schlatt's soul as he contiuned, ignoring the angered look Techno and Wilbur gave him.  
"And second, there is no proof that Tubbo who is now in my jail has been injured because of any of my doings or anyone elses-"  
"I testify against that!" Niki lashed out as she stood up, her black dress rippling in the air conditioning. "I've seen what you've done to him, what happened to him."  
Niki's eyes were slits as she stepped down to where Schlatt stood and looked at the judge who sat in his intimating chair, watching her. Wilbur gave her a small smile of encouragement as she locked eyes with the judge.  
"Don't you still have taxes you need to pay, Niki?" Schlatt said with a sharp click of his tonguage as he glared at her. "Because, I do believe you are starting to go in debt."  
"President Schlatt," the judge said as he met the judge's eyes again. "That matter can be taken into matter later as it has nothing to do with what your testifying against, sir."  
"Yes sir," Schlatt said with a small huff before Niki started back up again.  
"If anything, you've probably hurt his sanity," Niki hissed out. "The last time I was aloud to even go near Tubbo was five months ago and he thin, thinner then anyone could be with nothing but stale bread to feed him here and there.  
"And with that, I'd like to call up a witness.  
"I would like President Schlatt to please retrieve Tubbo W. Underscore to please come forward and testify against you as a witness to what Wilbur Soot has requested to go against you."  
Schlatt's nostrils flared, his eyes narrowing as he waved to Jack Manifold to go fetch Tubbo. The anger from Schlatt amused the judge slightly, his brown hair blowing a bit as he looked at the two standing separated with each other, the girl. Niki, with her face scrunched up as she looked at Schlatt disguised by him.

The gray walls were scratched up as he sat in the middle of it, his throat long dead from how long he'd been screaming out earlier on. Now silence just weighed on him as the sound of a door creaking open was heard by his ears. It was like the start of a nightmare but to him, to Tubbo, but he was living in a nightmare.  
A nightmare he believed he'd never wake up again from.  
"Tubbo," Jack Manifold said harshly as he held a pair of hand cuffs and the keys to his cell. "Get over here now."  
The way Thunder stared at him with over-whelming hate made him shiver as he stood up on wobbily legs and walked over to him, stumbling horribly. In a flash, Jack had opened the door and secured the cuffs behind his back as he felt his wrist begin to get scratched up. Jack shoved him forward, his posture stiff with what could be annoyance as he flinched from the rough touch.  
"Hurry up," Jack said though his words past right through Tubbo as they approached that was so, oh so, long ago, was the very same one he entered into when he first came here years ago..  
Tubbo stumbled along slightly faster, fear in his veins as he flinched with every touch before Jack stopped him and put the keys into the lock. It felt like the word was slowing down as he saw it turn so slowly, his eyes staring at it as he heard a small 'click' before Jack reached for the door knob. And as if some miracle, the door opened.  
It was bright, blinding even one could say as he lowered his head, face scrunched up by the sun. He felt a hand on his back again before being shoved forward, almost falling down to his knees as he forced to wherever else he would be going too. The tender, gentle, green grass scratched and itched at his feet as he walked through the grass, his shoes taken and destroyed in front of him a long time ago.  
They climbed up a large flight of stairs before he he saw the gray of another building then the creaking of a door. Looking up, he was shocked to see the gray of the Court house, the same one he was used as a lawyer what could've been so many years ago. It made him shake slightly with anxiety and memories that were trying to crowd his mind-  
He felt Jack's hot breathe against his ear as he walked forward, trying not to dwell on everyone now turning his way.  
"Watch yourself."  
Wilbur. He was standing at where he should've been sitting at with his hand to his mouth as his eyes swelled up to the of golf balls just looking at Tubbo. The trench coat he wore long and slightly dirtied with dust from what Tubbo could only imagine was from the same dirt from where Pogtobia.  
"Tubbo," Wilbur whispered as he tried to approach him but was immediately stopped by Jack Manifold  
"He's still a prisoner under arrest for you-know-what," Thunder hissed out before walking Tubbo to where Niki was shaking with rage at the sight of him.  
Or was it because of him?  
Because he didn't-  
"Oh my god," Niki whispered out as she watch Tubbo stand in between Niki and Schlatt. "What did you do to him?"  
Even the judge looked slightly concerned as he took a good look at Tubbo before turning his eyes to Schlatt.  
"President Schlatt," the judge started, trying his best not to flinch after seeing Tubbo shake a bit from that with his eyes filled with horror. "What in the dear lord did you do to him?"  
"I have done nothing," Schlatt said. "He has been the one to do this to himself."  
"Lies!" Niki lashed out as she turned around and grabbed a picture off where her Pogtobia friends sat at. "Look at Tubbo, smiling, healthy, slightly tanned skin!  
"And a healthy skinny as well unlike this, this SHELL of his past self!"  
Schlatt gritted his teeth together as he watched the judge look at the picture and study it before comparing it to the same boy that stood in front of him, a frown on his face and skin as white as ghost while parts of his hair looked like they'd been torn apart. It made him shiver before looking at Schlatt again.  
"What do you have to say to this President?"  
"Well, he committed war crimes with his so called friends. One was helping the same person I executed when Tommy Init commited arson. Arson.  
"The burning of my nations flag. It killed me to find out that Tubbo had help and then I see the evidence that Tubbo had been helping with the lootings that had been happening! My heart was shattered, and I did what I thought a war-criminal would deserve. To live the rest of his life in jail."  
"Now that would be lie," Dream said as he entered into the court house, his blonde hair straying on the sides of his head as his face was hidden by that tiny mask. Beside him stood Sapnap, his hair being held back by the ninja thing he wore that no one knew the name of. 

"There is plenty of proof against that, and I have walking evidence against it," Dream said as he watched Sapnap join Wilbur's side, a reassuring smile sent to both of the original Pogtobians before he sat down besides Techno.  
"Were already discussing Tubbo," Fundy said harshly to Dream who barked out a laugh.  
"No, even better evidence," Dream said as everyone saw a cruel smile on his lips. "Tommy B. Innit please come forward."  
And to everyone's surprise Tommy walked into the courtroom with the same trench coat that Wilbur wore, his neck covered entirely by thick layers of bandages. His normally curly hair was cut short, barely even there as he walked into the room past Dream who he gave a small smile.  
"Everyone may question how is Tommy, the same person who got executed so many months ago, is still alive?" Dream said as he closed the door and ignored the angered glare of George. "When he died, Schlatt left Tommy on the podium, entirely dead. And everyone knows this is a hardcore world but about a month after Tubbo was imprisoned and Tommy dead, I searched for someone to contact to see if I could try and get Tommy back alive while Techno trained them to fight for what they believe which is entirely legal if they get threatened or injured by that nation first. Wilbur, whenever he could would try and prove that Schlatt is guilty of everything he has accused him of. With evidence.  
"But that still doesn't explain why Tommy is here, eh? Well, after around five months, I found a server that interested me deeply. That server was called HermitCraft, a world where you can respawn even if you die."  
A few gasps came out of the crowd as Dream walked up to where the judge sat with disbelief while Schlatt glared at him with pure hatred. Tubbo looked like he was about to be sick, his face turning slightly green as one of the neutral members, Hbomb, came forward and took him gently up to sit with him as he grabbed the keys from Fundy roughly, a glare piercing him.  
"I got into touch with their Admin Xisuma who soon explained to me what I could do to fix this issue and with his help, I turned this world into where we can respawn again meaning, anyone who died would have small after-effects depending on how they died. Sapnap had been waiting there for me and told me that he found Tommy awake and alive through chat with whispers yesterday while Wilbur and Techno made sure everything else was set, not knowing what we'd done only hearing about a letter Xisuma had sent us. If it wasn't for him, Tommy wouldn't be here. I have him to thank and only him with the help I got."  
Dream reached into his backpack he carried around in case something, not a satchel or purse like some of the other people who lived in the SMP had. He took out a bunch of different letters with some of them in different colored envelopes before grabbing his communicator and scrolling a bit then handing it to the judge who inspected everything he did before passing it to the jury. Everyone awaited in silence as Tubbo started to cough a little and gag then soon left with Fundy and Hbomb removing him as to not distract anyone.  
"There's also a few videos that I do shows he is over his head with power and what he plans on doing," Dream said as he pushed the communicator back to the jury. "Go ahead and take a nice look at them and let everyone see what some of our spies were able to catch."

Guilty. He was proclaimed as guilty and would loose his seat in power while also being thrown into jail for awhile under abuse of children, man-slaughter, and intentionally trying to hurt the wildlife. He would've found himself under more issues of what he's done but instead accepted that he wasn't getting away with this and let himself be arrested but not before shouting out at the members of Pogtobia before he was removed by the security guards.  
And now here was where Sapnap found himself, looking at George as he accepted with a realization that he may be charged with many, many more incidents he caused in the past. It made him sad to think of the thought that Dream, George, and Sapnap could no longer hang out but at the same time they didn't do much together after Pogtobia started. Plus, Sapnap felt a small relief as he knew that this was justice for what had happened to Tubbo, Niki, Eret, and Tommy.  
He stood up and left with Dream, both silent as they headed to Pogtobia, Wilbur now conjoining both Pogtobia and L'manburg due to L'manburg's name now being ruined by what was once a powerful, ego-filled president who was now a criminal with multiple charges.  
"Tomorrow is Fundy's case," Dream said to him quietly as they shuffled past the quietness of Pogtobia before heading back to their own homes.  
"Yeah," Sapnap said as silence settled onto them.  
Quackity hadn't even try to testify against what he did only merely agreeing before aplogizing to everyone as he was shuffled away willingly to where he would sit for a few years. Jack Manifold had tried to testify but pulled the same card Schlatt did and stopped before he was given more charges. Eret had been found innocent, Niki, Dream, Wilbur, and many others proving this with a trial that lasted a month before it ended. Niki was immediately vouched as innocent and didn't go to trial once as the proof of what she did made sense.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sapnap," Dream said to him as he waved before continuing down to his house, his green hoodie covering his hair while his porcelains mask hid his face.  
Sapnap nodded at him as his eyes wandered for a few moments before he opened the door and shut it with a gentle 'slam'.

He felt sick. He'd been briefed about everything that had happened since he was... 'gone'. It horrified him to think of Tubbo in such a state, especially the way Niki described it as. Tubbo, his clingy-friend. The 'bitch-boy.'  
The shiver that ran down his spine was ignored by Tubbo who sat on the bench beside him as Mellohi played, the beautiful song flowing out of the juke box as the sun started to set. A beautiful sight, and Tommy remembered when they had burn the statue Badboyhalo had made because it was blocking their view. The good 'ld times.  
To him it just felt like a week ago that they had done that but to everyone else it was almost a whole year, yet it felt like thousands.  
"I'm glad that you got that disc back from Dream and the other one too," Tubbo said as laid against the bench lazily.  
"Me too," Tommy said, knowing the silence of no one talking used to just make Tubbo want to talk more.  
But that was back then, who knew what went down there as there were no cameras that Tommy or the rest of Pogtobia knew about. He hoped it wasn't horrible, well it had to be but he hoped they weren't to cruel to his best friend, the person who stuck to his side like glue.  
"Can you play her again?" Tubbo asked, an improvement from a week ago when he rarely spoke.  
"Yes, you clingy bastard," Tommy said with a grin before taking out the disc and putting it back in, a small smile on Tubbo's face.  
And that's when Tommy realized everything would be okay one day, maybe not today or tomorrow but one day Tubbo would be blabbering on and on about bees and then Big Q would join them and make sarcastic comments to everyone as Tommy argued with him playfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! So, some of you may have seen me on the HermitCraft fandom before but I am a fan of everyone in the Dream SMP. While this is probably going to be my only work on here, I may make a few more from time to time if I feel inspired. And, if you didn't read the summary you'd see that this story is actually inspired by Alienu's story, Take me back to the start. It's a great fanfic, and I absolutely loved it.  
> However, if Alienu or any of the Dream SMP people ask me to remove this I will 100%! I can totally understand if she feels uncomfortable with how this story starts off with and everything. Also, please don't send any hate toward any people in the Dream SMP as it is all fun in games at the end of the day, I just took a bit of a serious note to this. I hope y'all enjoyed and here's the link to Alienu's fanfic!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686243


End file.
